Reaching Boiling Point
by The Flower Queen
Summary: Milton is still bitter about his breakup with Julie. Surprisingly so is Julie. Things start to get ugly when they are forced to be on the same team in a math competition. Meanwhile Kim is suddenly on Julie's side and is fighting with Jack because of this. Can both of these couples work it out?
1. Chapter 1

"This is an outrage!" Milton exclaimed angrily as he stormed into the dojo. "I cannot believe that this happened!"

"What's wrong, Milton?" Jack asked, never seeing Milton so angry. "Did something happen?"

"What's wrong?" Milton repeated. "I'll tell you what happened. Albert got sick."

Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Kim exchanged weird looks.

"And this makes you angry because you're afraid he got you sick," Jerry guessed.

Milton glared at him. "Nooooo," he snapped, drawing out the no in a very annoyed way. "Now he had to drop out of the SHACC."

"The what?" Kim asked confused.

"What's the shack?" Jerry questioned at the same time.

Milton rolled his eyes. "The Seaford High Advanced Calculus Completion," he explained. "It's only the biggest math competition in the entire school."

"You mean the biggest dork fest," Jerry joked.

"Do you want me to unleash my Kiai on you? Because in this mood, I'm ready to kick some butt," Milton growled. Jerry chuckled nervously and took two steps back. Jack quickly stepped between the two of them.

"Okay, okay. Milton, you shouldn't be so upset about Albert quitting your team. I'm sure your couch will find a replacement," Jack assured him. Instead of looking happy about this, Milton still was seething.

"Oh, he already did. Julie's going to be our new teammate," Milton told them furiously.

"Julie? As in your ex-girlfriend?" Eddie asked in shock.

"Yep. Apparently she's the only person who has good enough grades to be on the team," Milton answered. "This is unbelievable. I have to work alongside with the girl who broke up with me, tore out my heart, did a Mexican hat dance on it and then proceeded to rub her new boyfriends in my face. And the worst part is Steven and Eric think I'm overreacting and won't take my side."

"Well don't worry, Milton. We're on your side," Kim told him firmly.

"Yeah. Julie clearly hurt you so we'll support you a hundred percent," Jack assured him.

"Thanks guys, so you'll come to the SHACC to watch me win?" Milton asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't think I can. I've got to get my hair cut," Jack lied.

"And I have to watch Charlotte's web with my Aunt Charlotte," Kim fibbed.

"I have a thing at the thing with a person," Eddie said nervously.

"There's no way we're going to that geek contest," Jerry said bluntly.

"GAAAAAH!" Milton shouted. "I need new friends." With that, he stormed out of the dojo.

"I kinda feel bad," Eddie remarked.

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed.

"Maybe we should go and support him. He does seem upset," Kim suggested with a sigh.

"Besides he has supported us in stuff we do," Jack commented.

"So we're going," Jerry complained. Kim, Eddie and Jack nodded. "Fine. I just hope no one recognizes me or I'll die of embarrassment."

"Why don't you disguise yourself," Kim suggested sarcastically.

"That's a great idea. Thanks, Kim," Jerry said gratefully, running out of the dojo.

Kim rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

The next day at school, Kim was walking to her next class when she dropped her geometry book. She bent down to pick it up when she distinctly heard a sob. Kim looked around the hallway. It was deserted.

Kim heard another sob. This time, she realized it was coming from the janitor's closet. Kim went up to the closet and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" she asked curiously.

"No," a small voice answered. Kim's eyes widened when she realized it was Julie. She heard Julie sniffle.

"Are you okay in there, Julie?"

"I'm fine. Go away," Julie replied. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Are you sure? I mean I know we're not very close but my mom always said that talking about things usually help," Kim told her gently.

"Come in."

Kim opened the door and walked into the closet, shutting the door behind her. Julie was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were puffy and red. Kim sat down next to Julie. A few minutes passed before either girl said anything.

"Don't you have class now," Kim reasoned.

"I know. It was Chemistry so I skipped it," Julie sobbed. Kim's eyes widened. It was a bad sign when a nerd skipped class but it was worse because Kim knew from Milton that Julie loved Chemistry. "I barely got through my English class but I knew if I went to Chemistry and saw him, I would totally fall apart," Julie explained.

"Him?" Kim repeated. "You mean Milton?" Julie nodded. "Why? I mean you broke up with him."

"I broke up with him because I had to. Not because I don't love him," Julie told her softly.

"Had to? Why did you have to break up with Milton?" Kim questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that really your disguise?" Jack asked Jerry with an exasperated sigh as Jerry sat down next to him. Jerry was wearing a Batman costu

"Of course it is. This is a great disguise. It covers my face so no one will know it's me," Jerry explained.

"Jerry, you do realize that this is an advanced calculus competition, not comic con, right?" Jack questioned as though he was worried for Jerry's mental health.

Jerry gave him an annoyed look. "Of course, I know that. These was just the coolest mask they had and I thought it would look silly if I didn't wear the whole costume," Jerry told him with a grin.

"Yeah, you really sidestepped that landmine," Jack said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"I know. The best part is no one is going to recognize me," Jerry said happily.

"Oh hey Jack, Jerry," Kim greeted them as she walked up to them.

"Kim, be quiet. You're going to blow me cover," Jerry scolded her.

"Yeah, Kim. We don't want anyone to find out his secret identity," Jack joked in a stage whisper. Jerry glared at him as Kim laughed. "Here, Kim, I saved you a seat." Jack patted the seat next to him.

"Thanks but first, I'm going to go backstage and wish Milton good luck," Kim told them. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." With that, she walked towards the stage.

"Hey Jerry, did Kim seem a little-?" Jack began when Jerry shushed him.

"Don't call me, Jerry. Someone could overhear," Jerry told him urgently.

"Sorry, Batman," Jack said dryly, rolling his eyes. He looked over at the exit just to see the door open. "Oh good. My surprise for Milton is here."

* * *

Kim found Julie sitting on a chair, going over her notecards. Luckily, Milton was nowhere to be seen so Kim sat down next to Julie.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kim asked kindly.

Julie sighed. "You know, you're supposed to be mad at me. So I think that you should have an angry tone when you talk to me," Julie told her.

"Okay. How are you holding up, you evil shrew?" Kim tried. Julie gave her a puzzled look. "I'll work on it."

"I'm fine," Julie answered. "I'm just going to get through this competition. All I have to do is sit far away from Milton, not look at him and not talk to him. Then I can go home and have some fun. I'll order Chinese, take a long bath and do my homework."

"That's your idea of fun," Kim said in surprise. Julie glared at her. "I mean that sounds great."

"Thanks for being here, Kim. It really means… crap, Milton's coming over. What do we do?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Just act upset. For all he knows, I could just be arguing with you," Kim replied quickly, getting up to intercept Milton before he could get to Julie. But she didn't have to because at that moment, Jack called Milton's name.

"Hey Milton, guess who's here," Jack called.

"Gabby!" Milton exclaimed, his face lighting up with excitement.

Kim watched, horrified, Milton hugged Gabby. She turned around to see that Julie had fled her seat, leaving her notecards scattered on the floor.

"Hey, Steven, Eric, I want you to meet Gabby," Milton introduced his friends. Steven looked as though he was ready to faint. After shaking, Gabby's hand, Eric quickly brought out his inhaler. "I'm so glad you're here," Milton told Gabby happily. "But why are you here?"

"Well Jack called me and told me that you were competing and I thought you had seen me compete, I should see you in action," Gabby explained.

"We're almost ready to start," Eric told him, still acting nervous.

"Okay, well I'll go sit down and we can get some yogurt later," Gabby suggested.

"Sounds great," Milton told her. Gabby grinned at him before walking out to the audience. "Thank you so much, Jack. Now I won't have to worry about being mad at Julie affecting my concentration."

"You're welcome, man. I thought Gabby would put you in a better mood. Plus, it will probably make Julie jealous," Jack told him with a grin.

Kim gritted her teeth and stormed up to then. "You guys are such jerks!" Kim exclaimed. Milton and Jack looked at her in surprise. But before they could protest, Kim walked back to her seat.


End file.
